Klaine ABC's
by Klaine-Rulz
Summary: BEHIND THE SCENES! Klaine Seasons 2 and 3! This is a collection of klaine one-shots throughout Seasons 2 and 3. Each chapter is a letter in the alphabet! It's Fluffy, sweet and funny. Rated T for boy/boy kissing, heavy making out, references to sex, and language. No full-on smut, but still strong T.
1. A

**Author's Note**

**Hey everybody! This story is going to be a bunch of one-shots that don't go in any particularly order. There will be lots of fluff, so enjoy! I do not own Glee in any way and I don't own any of the wonderful characters! They belong to Ryan Murphy, sadly. **

**This chapter is set during the summer between Season 2 and Season 3. **

A – Always

Kurt and Blaine were sitting under a small tree in a secluded park. It was a little after six and the sun was just setting. Blaine's back was resting on the tree's trunk while Kurt was sitting in between his legs. They had been sitting there quietly sense they got back from breadsticks and decided to take a walk. The park was completely empty. The only sounds were the soft breaths of the two teens.

"Blaine?"

"Yes love?"

Their words were only soft whispers.

"Do you think we'll have time like this when we're in New York?"

There was a thoughtful pause. Blaine was thinking the question over in his mind while Kurt was looking at the glassy water of the post across the grass. Seconds passed. It wasn't awkward, just calming.

"I think we might. New York is a loud place, even on nights like this. The city that never sleeps, remember?"

Kurt gave a small sigh. "Yeah."

The boys looked at the pond again, replenishing the silence. A long time passed where no word were said, just common noises of the park. Blaine was unconsciously rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm while Kurt was started to drift off.

Kurt was suddenly jarred from semiconsciousness when Blaine spoke again.

"But I think we'll have more time like this after we retired and the kids have moved out. We might get a house in upstate New York, where the streets actually get peaceful."

Warmth spread through Kurt. He blushed and turned around to face Blaine, not believing what he was hearing.

"You mean it?" Kurt said, hopeful expression plastered on his porcelain face.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye and smiled warmly, rapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him down against his chest.

"Of course I mean it. Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't think you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me." Kurt said honestly.

"Kurt." Blaine pulled his boyfriend up again, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you with all I have. I'll always love you. I'll always want to be with you."

Kurt leaned in and connected their lips. Blaine immediately melted into the kiss and sighed. When they pulled apart, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Always?"

"Always."

**Author's Note**

**How'd ya like it? I thought that was a good first chapter! **

**Reviews make me smile!**


	2. B

**Author's Note**

**Hey I hope you liked the first chapter! And if you're still reading this I must have don't something right! Lol! **

**This one takes place during "Funeral" in Season 2. I own some dust… but nothing gleeful.**

**Enjoy.**

B – Beatles

Blaine was lying on his stomach on top of Kurt's bed while Kurt was doing homework at his desk. The countertenor was humming lightly under his breath while listing to his iPod. His foot was swinging to the beat. Blaine, being the over achiever he is, had already finished his homework. Sadly, he was also extremely bored.

"Kuuuuuuurt" wined Blaine.

Kurt looked up from his textbook and pulled an earphone out.

"Hmm?"

"What are you listening to?" asked Blaine, hoping to find some kind of conversation with his favorite perfectionist.

A thoughtful look passed his face, making Blaine wonder what he was contemplating. Kurt then sighed and spoke quietly.

"Golden slumbers"

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his thick eyelashes, questioning look on his face. He slowly sat upright and folded his hands together. He knew his boyfriend well. Kurt always listened to The Beatles when something is wrong. What could have been troubling him? He decided to ask.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed again and looked down at his lap. He tried to compose himself but failed. A silent tear slipped down his left cheek and Blaine noticed immediately. Blaine hopped off the bed and ran over to Kurt, slipping a comforting arm around his waist.

"Please tell me Kurt" whispered Blaine.

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm so selfish for feeling like this. I shouldn't be! I don't even know her." Kurt was rambling and slightly shaking. These actions worried Blaine to no end.

"Know who Kurt? Talk to be Baby."

"Jean. She was Sue's sister and she died yesterday." Kurt looked at Blaine for help and Blaine brought Kurt to his chest. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist while he tried not to sob like a baby in front of said boyfriend. Blaine couldn't care less though, because all he wanted was for Kurt to feel better.

After a while of hugging, Blaine broke the silence.

"It's not selfish Kurt. It's realistic. After all the tragedy you've gone through, death is always a constant reminder of your mom. You have every right to feel like this. You have every right to cry. You always do baby."

And then Kurt cried. Hard.

His body wracked with sobs while his knees buckled. Blaine caught him and knelt to the ground holding his boyfriend. He cried and cried. He cried for his mom. He cried for Jean and Sue. He cried for Pavarotti. He cried for a lot of things. He even cried for himself. All the bullying and hell he had been put through this past year. Hell, this past life. He had never seemed to catch a break, and he cried for that too.

But one thing never changed. All through this, Blaine continued to hold Kurt. He added small words of comfort while he cried. And was wiping the tears that stained his porcelain cheeks.

After a long time, Kurt's sobs became cries and his cries became sniffles, which turned to silence. But Blaine still held Kurt, even when he fell asleep in his arms.

Blaine even held Kurt when an hour passed when Finn got home from Puck's house and walked by Kurt's door, looking in and seeing the two teens slumped into each other on the ground. Finn looked at Blaine and gave him an approving, brotherly nod. Blaine smiled slightly back and looked down at Kurt's face. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, because Blaine loved Kurt and would go to the end of the world for him.

**Author's Note**

**Ok…. I wasn't planning on that getting so angst filled… sorry! Thanks a bunch! Love ya all!**

**Reviews rock!**


	3. C

**Author's Note**

**Hi! I read a fanfic a little bit ago and it's a lot like this one, so I got some inspiration! I don't own glee!**

**This is after Dance with somebody. Enjoy!**

C – Chandler Problems

Kurt was opening his locker when a buzz came from his pocket.

_As long as it isn't Chandler_

"Hey there handsome."

Kurt looked up and, noticing his wonderful boyfriend, smile back. "I thought you left."

"Actually, I was waiting for you."

"Read it."

"Read what?"

"The text."

"I told him to stop texting me and-"

"It's not from him."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"Just read it."

Kurt sighed. "Fine."

Blaine watched as his boyfriend open the message and read it. Then he watched his eyebrows raise slightly, and his smile brightly.

Kurt looked up. "You're so cute."

Blaine shrugged with a grin. "Just speaking the truth, baby."

"You mean typing, right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure."

Kurt gazed into his eyes, his smile softening slightly.

Blaine gazed right back, taking in the beauty of the glasz eyes his boyfriend had been blessed to be born with. Although, there was something else he noticed; something beside the love in those eyes.

They looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's smile faltered and he broke eye contact to glance sideways at his now open locker.

"Kurt, look at me please."

Kurt's shoulders rose and sank in a timid sigh. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I never _really_ apologized for... texting Chandler." Kurt looked so defeated.

Blaine reached for his hand. "We already dealt with this in-"

"Don't even try to tell me it's fine Blaine! Because we both know that's not true!" Kurt dropped his hand from Blaine's. "What I did was selfish, unfaithful-"

"Kurt, don't talk like that."

"I should have told you about it the moment it started... but I was so busy soaking up the new attention, I just... I got sucked in, and I didn't bother trying to find a way out. I'm such an idiot." His eyes fell to peer at the lividly tiled floor. "I screwed up, I realize it now, and I hate myself for it."

Blaine tilted his head to one side. "You know, you're not the first one in this relationship to screw up."

Kurt's eyes darted back up to look at him. "Blaine-"

"I wasn't fair for getting so angry. I mean, I've had my share of major screw-ups, and you _never_ got pissed off for those! You mess up once, and I humiliate you in front of the whole glee club."

"I deserved it."

Blaine tried to speak again, but cut him off again.

"I shouldn't have..." he lowered his voice, "cheated on you like that..."

"You didn't actually cheat on me-"

"How everything happened, the way he and I were texting each other while I was pretty much completely blowing you off, when you're the one who's my boyfriend, I think anyone would call that cheating."

Blaine's sad eyes explored Kurt's. He saw all the pain and devastation. He wanted to do anything to make it right again. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I'm sorry for cheating."

Blaine simply stared at Kurt for a few minutes, finally letting himself smile.

"You know, itt's been a while since we've really gone out. Maybe tonight might be the perfect night to make up for that."

Kurt groaned jokingly. "Great, you're going to spend more money me again."

"Oh, you know you love it when I do." Blaine reached down and laced his hand into Kurt's again. "And maybe after, I can help you with putting together your NYADA audition."

Kurt frowned. "No, not tonight. I don't want to worry about that for a while. Let's just make tonight about us."

Blaine's lip curled lovingly at him. "Okay." He let Kurt shut his locker and then tugged his hand down the hallway toward the front doors. He leaned over closer so his lips were right at Kurt's ear. "You know, we haven't made out spontaneously in about a month."

Kurt's cheeks turned a deep red. "How'd you know?"

"You're not the only one who keeps track of these kind of things. Babe, it takes two to tango."

"Nobody's home, so no one will interrupt us."

"How unscheduled of you, Mr. Anderson..." Kurt said with a smirk.

**Author's Note**

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! **

**I'm writing D tonight, and it should be up by tomorrow! **

**Thanks a bunch my lovelies!**


	4. D

**Author's Note**

**Hola! Thanks for being patient! Here's an update for you! I don't own glee or klaine. If I did, they would make-out in every episode!**

**This lovely chapter takes place right after Prom-asaurus, which was a FANTASTIC glee episode! After all that klaine fighting in Dance with Somebody, I was so happy that Ryan gave them a little humor! **

**A little warning though, if you don't like suggestive themes and heated boy on boy making out, skip to the next chapter. There is also a little mention of some below the belt action. But if you like it, Read on!**

D – Dinosaur

After the two boys took their prom picture, they went back to the dance floor for their last group dance. It was a loud and beat heavy song that had everybody jumping up and down. The glee club all crowded around each other and created a large bunch of people. Blaine and Kurt danced closer together than they normally would because the glee circle made them feel safer; and after last year, no one was going to give them any crap. If they did, they would most likely be getting a beat down from Puck.

After the song ended, they glee club decided to leave together. They all left to go to Rachel's for the after party.

Blaine and Kurt walked out hand in hand from the McKinley gym. Blaine was currently holding the "unique" prom picture they had just taken. Blaine looked fondly at the goofy photo and laughed.

"Does my hair really look this bad?" he asked, flipping the picture over so Kurt could get a better look at it. Kurt took it and rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend's face. He smiled brightly and gave the picture back to Blaine.

Kurt hummed and swung their hands back and forth. "Worse, actually."

Blaine smiled and playfully groaned. Kurt smiled back.

"Kidding! I'm kidding Blaine! It's cute!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked back at his boyfriend.

"Nothing says hot, sexy boyfriend like a cotton candy afro for hair." Blaine groaned.

They walked a couple more feet and reached Kurt's car. Blaine looked at Kurt again and leaned on the car.

Kurt sighed. "I love every part of you, you know that." Kurt stated, leaning in for a kiss. It was short, but the two boys did linger a little. Blaine smiled when they pulled back and walked around the car while Kurt hopped into the driver's seat.

Once they both closed the doors, Blaine looked lovingly back to his wonderfully beautiful boyfriend. "I love every part of you too, Kurt."

They both held each other's gazes over the gear shift. Then, they both launched together and sealed their mouths in a messy kiss. Their hands immediately leapt to grab onto the other's body. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's freed curls. Blaine deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned loudly and pulled at Blaine's hair tighter. Their tongues fought for dominance and saliva pooled at the corners of their mouths. Things were becoming heated very quickly, but both boys didn't want it to stop. Kurt broke their lips shortly and climbed over the gear shift in the middle to straddle Blaine. They looked at each other for a split second before they attached their lips together again. They made out for another five or ten minutes before they both started to get very hard. Blaine moved his hands down from Kurt's hips to his ass and Kurt subconsciously rubbed their crotches together. Both boys froze and gasped loudly. They then both realized that they couldn't keep doing this in the parking lot of their school. So Kurt gave Blaine a regretful look and climbed back over to his own seat, boner and all.

Both boys were also completely flustered beyond comprehension and they looked a head for a second before looking back at each other with wide eyes. Blaine looked at Kurt crotch and then his laughing at the obvious indication of what just happened a couple minutes ago. Blaine looked back up at Kurt a smiled reassuringly. Kurt visibly relaxed.

"You know, when you were washing your hair out, I talked to Puck and Rachel."

"And…?"

"They gave me the hotel key." Kurt said smirking. "I also texted my dad saying that I was going to go to Rachel's after party with the glee club after all."

Blaine's eyes filled with lust and love again. He leaned over the gear shift and kissed Kurt softly. When they broke apart, they locked their eyes together.

"I love you so much baby."

"You are the love of my life Blaine. I will never stop loving you."

**Author's Note**

**Oh my God that got super heated. Sorry! Love you all so much!  
Reviews are almost as special as klaine! **


	5. E

**Author's Note**

**Hey girl hey! **

**This is during Season 2 (After 2x16 of course!) because I wrote them as sky kissers! Lol! Maybe after Night of Neglect, but before Finn and Quinn break up in Funeral. **

**I don't own anything. Meh!**

E – Eskimo Kiss

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of trying an Eskimo kiss?"

"A what?"

"An Eskimo kiss."

The two boys were sitting on Kurt's couch watching _Hairspray_ on one of their nights off. It was an all around date night for the Hudmel family. Burt and Carole were at the movies while Finn and Quinn were at Breadstix; thus leaving Kurt and Blaine alone at home. They had popped in a movie after dinner and settled on the couch. Things were mostly silent up till three seconds ago.

"Well that's a random train of thought."

"Well not really. I was thinking about you, which made me think about our relationship. Then I thought about what we've done, and what we haven't. And then I was thinking that we haven't really gotten all the way to second base and then I was like 'Hey, we haven't even done an Eskimo kiss'." Finished Blaine, with a huge breath.

"Ok…? So what, you want to randomly do an Eskimo kiss in the middle of the movie?"

"Yes," said Blaine in a confident tone, "I do." Blaine turned on the couch and knelt down facing Kurt.

"Alright, go for it." Kurt said, copying Blaine's motion to face his boyfriend.

So Blaine took that as his cue to lean in. He tilted his head to the right and brought his face next to Kurt's. Kurt kept his face completely still as Blaine moved his head back and forth. After a few seconds, Kurt giggled. Blaine, while trying to hold in a laugh, moved his head more.

The more Blaine didn't pull back, the funnier it got. It even got to the point where they both started to laugh out loud and Kurt had to pull back a little. Their eyes locked and their laughter died down. They were kneeling there for God knows how long looking at each other. Kurt trying to memorize every part of Blaine, and Blaine trying to figure out which color Kurt's eyes were that night. Then, Kurt ended the stare down and leaned in, connecting their lips.

They kissed hard and long, meshing their mouths together in the sweetest way, both never wanting to pull away from the kiss. But, they pulled away for a second, filling their lungs with air, only to crash them back together again. They kissed deeper, Blaine tracing his tongue across Kurt's lower lip and Kurt opening his mouth to allow their tongues to dance. Even though they've kissed countless times, each time seemed to bring a whole new spark and thrill; like they couldn't get enough.

They made out for the rest of the movie, only to pull apart when they realized that the main menu had been playing on a loop for the last ten minutes. Their eyes connected again and a blush crept onto both of their faces.

"So…. Eskimo kissing" Said Kurt with a small laugh.

"I liked it" Replied Blaine with much enthusiasm.

"More than making out?"

"NO WAY!" stated Blaine, "Your nose is cute, but your tongue is hotter."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And with that Kurt walked over to the TV and turned it off, leaving the room in total darkness. He walked back to the couch and pushed Blaine down horizontally, his head by the armrest. Kurt climbed on top of him, pecked him on the lips, and laid his head on the tenor's chest. Silence filled the room and Kurt started drifting off. The last thing that Kurt heard before he fell asleep was the small voice of his boyfriend.

"Tease."

**Auther's Note**

**Haha you thought I was gunna get steamy! **

**Reviews are lovely!**


	6. F

**Author's Note**

**Sorry that this was a little late. It's long, so I hope that's a good enough excuse! **

**Omg I HAD to write this! "Heart" might have been one of favorite episodes in Season 3 and I really loved "Love Shack" and the final scene SOOO much! I really wanted a confession scene or something after the Sugar Shack though… But what can you do?**

**I know there are a lot of fanfics out there about this… and mine is most likely not as awesome as the other fics. But allwell! READ ON!**

**I don't own glee or klaine or anything fun…^_^**

F – Frightful Confessions

The final notes of "Love Shack" rang through the Sugar Shack while everybody cheered loudly. Blaine wrapped his hands, which were previously placed on Kurt's hips, around Kurt's waist, pulling the taller boy closer. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, a position that was very comfortable for the two boys.

"I missed you so much" whispered Blaine in Kurt's ear. Kurt's breath hitched after feeling Blaine's warm breath on his ear. He shivered and flushed himself against his boyfriend, for once not caring about PDA.

Kurt pulled his head back and locked his lips with Blaine's passionately. Blaine kissed back just as intensely, reliving the feeling of his boyfriend in his arms again.

After a couple of catcalls from Puck and Santana, Kurt pulled back, breathless and grabbed Blaine's arm. He steered him across the Sugar Shack to a booth and gently pushed him down. Blaine slid in and Kurt sat next to him, their thighs flushed together.

Kurt turned his head and kissed his boyfriend again. They kissed for minutes, wanting to remember everything they missed while Blaine had been recovering. Their tongues were sliding back and forth into each other's mouths, slowly mapping out what they've been missing.

Blaine pulled away breathless and whispered onto Kurt's lips. "I am _so_ in love with you, Kurt."

_I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you._

The memory of Dave kept crashing through his mind over and over. Kurt visibly stiffened and tried to block it out by attaching his lips to Blaine's again.

But, Blaine noticed the change in his boyfriend and pulled back. He tried to make eye contact with Kurt, but Kurt was looking down at his lap. Blaine lightly took Kurt's chin and tilted it up to lock their eyes together.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine. They were all about honesty and he never kept anything from his boyfriend anyway. Kurt sighed and looked deeply at his hazel eyes, searching for anger, but finding none. All he found was compassion, worry and love.

"It's a really long story, and I want to be alone when I tell you."

Kurt's eyes started to fill with water and he defensively rapped his arms around his small frame. Blaine's heart broke seeing his boyfriend look so scared and upset. He wanted to make all of the pain go away, so they decided to leave early.

Once they were out of the booth, Blaine asked Kurt where he wanted to go.

"Dad and Carole are having a date night. I can get Finn out of the house of you wanted to stay over tonight." Even though Kurt was still upset, the idea of Blaine sleeping over still brought a small smile to his face.

"I would love that baby" Blaine said cheekily.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led them over to the table Finn and Rachel were sitting at. They, of course, were eating each other's face off _again_.

"Ahem." Kurt not-so-subtlety coughed. The two pulled apart with a slurpy pop noise that made Blaine cringe.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes in a _'challenge me, I dare you'_ face.

"Blaine is sleeping over tonight. If you want to stay in the house, that's your risk."

Finn looked up dazed while Rachel looked embarrassed. Many looks crossed his face at once, but the final look was a look of disgust.

"Wait. Eww, you guys do that?!"

Kurt saw red and glared like no other. If looks could kill, Finn would be _very _dead. Kurt was about to lay Finn a new one, but Blaine brought his free hand to rub Kurt's shoulder. He visibly calmed, but his face showed pain and that was something Rachel noticed.

"Finn, I think we should let them go. You can stay with me tonight." Rachel whispered.

Blaine locked eyes with Rachel and silently thanked her. Rachel nodded back and took Finn's hand, distracting him enough for Blaine to pull Kurt out of the Sugar Shack.

The cold air hit Kurt like a truck. He started shivering before they even got out of the parking lot. Blaine instantly brought an arm around his boyfriend, cursing himself for parking so far away. Because Sugar didn't want anyone to see Blaine, she told him to park at least two blocks from Breadsticks. Now, he was paying for it.

When they _finally _got to Blaine's car, Kurt jumped into the passenger's seat and turned to his boyfriend.

"I love you"

Blaine was taken back. He was used to the phrase, but, it was a little out of the ordinary in a situation like this. Blaine flashed Kurt a little confused look and then smiled lovingly.

"I love you too"

Kurt smiled back and went on.

"Thank you"

Another confused look crossed Blaine's face.

"For what?"

"Everything. You don't even know what's bothering me, and you aren't pushing me to tell you. You have been nothing but supportive all night, and you just recovered from your eye. This night should be about your return, but you left the party early just so you could talk to me and make me feel better. Thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for keeping me sane."

Kurt finished his speech with tears in his eyes and looked back up at Blaine. Blaine's face, minus the tears, was miring Kurt's.

"I would do anything for you Kurt."

And with that, Blaine put the car in drive and took off toward the Hudmel's home.

When they pulled up, Kurt and Blaine got out and laced their fingers together. Once they got inside, they immediately went up to Kurt's room and sat down next to each other on the edge of Kurt's bed. Their thighs were pressed together again and Blaine reached over and held Kurt's right hand in his left. Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm ready when you are love"

And then Kurt began. He spilled everything, leaving nothing hidden. He told Blaine about the cards and gifts, the conversation he had with Puck and the feelings he felt in the coir room.

"Then he said to meet him in at Breadsticks and I was so happy, Blaine." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's knuckles and kissed his forehead lightly.

"When I got there, he was dressed in a gorilla suit again and he gave me another card. It said _I think I love you_ and then I knew it wasn't you. Blaine, I was so _scared. _He took of the mask and it was _Dave Karofsky_."

Blaine gasped and pulled out from under Kurt's head. His eyes were wide with shock and he cupped Kurt's face in his hands. Blaine's eyes were searching Kurt's face, looking for any signs of blood or bruises.

"God Kurt, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"No. It isn't like that. He told me he loved me and we sat down at a booth and oh my god _he told me he loved me._"

The pain in Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart break. He rubbed Kurt's cheekbones with his thumbs and Kurt reached up to hold Blaine's wrist.

"I let him down lightly and told him I had you and I loved you and that we could still be friends but Blaine, I was so scared. He followed me to school and sent me things and _broke into my locker_! It was flattering that he liked me, but I know he didn't love me. He is just looking for someone and I'm the only other gay guy he knows that will actually talk to him. He hurt me so much last year and it all came crashing back. I needed you so much and I just –" Kurt broke off and finally broke down. He launched himself into Blaine's arms sobbing. Kurt's tears were soaking through his coat, but Blaine frankly couldn't give a damn. He just wanted Kurt to be ok.

After a lot of crying and comforting, Blaine found himself resting at the center of Kurt's bed, resting against the headboard. He was holding his boyfriend against his chest and Kurt was about to fall asleep. Blaine took off his hat and put it on the bedside table. He shimmied down under the covers and brought Kurt's head under his head. Kurt groaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and snuggled into his warm boyfriend. He nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck and kissed his collarbone.

"mmmmI Luve ooou so mush Blnnne"

Blaine smiled at his tired boyfriend and kissed his forehead sleepily.

"I love you too Kurt. So much it hurts." He whispered.

In ten minutes, they were both sleeping peacefully and, that's how Burt found them.

Burt knew Kurt had already had sex with Blaine, he wasn't oblivious. Kurt's personality changed and he became so much happier. He thanked Blaine so much for saving his boy, but he still gave them a talk. Burt loved Kurt and by default, he loved Blaine too.

Burt also knew that they weren't going to do anything tonight. He could see the tear tracks on his son's cheeks. He knew something upsetting went down for him, and if he woke them up and took Kurt's main source of support, he would be doing more harm to his son than helping him. Burt smiled calmly and closed the bedroom door, leaving the sleeping boys together for the night.

**Author's Note**

**That was my favorite chapter for sure! I hoped you liked it as much as I did. It was long and idk how long its gunna be before I put up G. I'll for sure get it done in the next couple days or so, but be patient! Love you all! Review! Thanks!**


	7. G

**Author's Note**

**Oh My God I am soooooo sorry I haven't posted anything in a long time! **

**But here's the thing! I HAVE an excuse! So my foot has been hurting for the longest time and I finally got into the doctor's office. Well, it turns out that because I ski so much (Live in Minnesota!) I had a deteriorated (or maybe dead) bone in my foot! I got an MRI Friday (follow-up appointment is tomorrow), so I don't know just how serious it is yet, but I'll get back to you next chapter!**

**Anyway… This one is gunna have a little Rachel all up in it!**

_**Here are some important things you MUST know for this chapter: **_

___**It takes place in Original Songs. It's after the klaine kiss, but before the competition. **_

_**~Assume right after the kliss, Kurt and Blaine are "boyfriends".**_

_**~Dalton has dorm rooms and because Kurt transferred, he has a single.**_

_**~Also assume klaine had been hanging out like boyfriends before they were together.**_

_**~Rachel is insane. Duh…**_

**Wow. Long Author's Note! READ ON!**

G – Glee Club "Wars"

It was a quiet Friday night at Dalton Academy. Most of the boys go home on the weekends to be with their families, but because the warblers had regionals the next day, they stayed home that weekend. Kurt and Blaine had just come back from an early dinner and decided to go back to the Kurt's dorm for the night. It was only a little after five, so the two still had almost five hours before curfew.

A small laptop was placed on top of pillow in the middle of the bed and it was quietly playing _The Little Mermaid. _The two boys were resting at the headboard Kurt was calmly snuggled under Blaine's arm. They were already tired from practicing _Candles_ to the point of exhaustion and were close to falling asleep against each other.

Blaine's head was resting on Kurt's and Kurt's eyes were drifting shut when…

_You make me_

_feel like I'm living a _

_teenage dream_

_the way you turn me o– _

"Hello?" Kurt answered, his scratchy throat cracking at the end. Blaine's chest shook from suppressed laughs.

There was a little static on the other end and then a loud, piercing, shrill voice.

"_KURT!" _

"uhhh… hello?"

"_KURT YOU NO GOOD TRADER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NERVE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO SELFISH AND DANGEROUS! THIS COULD START AN ALL OUT GLEE CLUB WAR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF THAT HAPPENED!"_

Blaine heard the yelling from the other end and gave Kurt a confused look. Kurt looked at his boyfriend and mouthed the word 'Rachel'. Blaine's face changed, and he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"What does she want?"

His hot breath sent shivers down Kurt's spine and he looked back up at Blaine. His eyes were still filled with question, but they also had a hint of cockiness to them. Kurt was shaken out from his boyfriend's trance by a very deranged Rachel.

"_I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CONSITERED YOUR FRIENDS! OH SORRY! YOUR __**FORMER**__ FRIENDS! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? OH MY GOD I BET YOU'RE WITH BLAINE NOW! YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO –"_

"SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled. Blaine's eyes widened with shock as he watched his boyfriend come down from losing his cool. As long as he's known Kurt, he hadn't ever seen Kurt yell like that.

Kurt saw Blaine's eyes widen and blushed immediately. He took a deep breath, put the phone on speaker and continued the conversation with his ex-rival.

"Ok. Listen here Rachel Berry. What makes you think that you have the right to call me the night before regional's and assume that there is something that I have done to burst your perfect little star world. I am enjoying the time I have free and you are not helping at all by calling me in hysterics! Now you are going to calm down and quietly tell me what the hell you called me for!" Kurt finished his rant and took in a large gulp of air. And somehow, Blaine's eyes were even bigger.

Now Blaine had known Kurt for some time. He had seen him in many different modes before. He had also seen Kurt go into his 'bitch-mode' before. Once David had broken his laptop case… and… well… let's just say he never broke one again.

His train of thought was broken off by Rachel's voice again.

"_Mercedes told me that you and Blaine made out over a dead cardinal."_ Rachel bluntly put.

Blaine and Kurt made very bashful eye contact.

"_Kurt? Hello?"_

"What?"

"_Well…. Did you?"_

"It wasn't a cardinal."

"_Oh my god I knew it! I can't believe you would do something this stupid after all we've been through as a glee club! I was SO right!"_

"And what were you right about again?"

"_You turned against us! You joined the enemy and are now DATING one! First you go and talk to it, then you start liking it, next you go joining its school and lastly you start swapping spit with it! How could you do this to us?"_ she finished with a Rachel like huff.

Kurt looked at Blaine with annoyance and exasperation.

"First of all, Blaine isn't an it, Rachel. And second of all, I haven't betrayed you. I HAD to leave McKinley for my safety. In case you didn't remember Rachel, Karofsky threatened my life. There wasn't another choice." Kurt ended his sentence in a bitter tone. Blaine cringed in memory of his boyfriend's former tormenter.

There was an eerie silence on the other end.

"_Wait… He threatened your life? I thought you were just scared of him. Oh my god Kurt I am so sorry."_ Rachel's voice was lased in sorrow and regret. Just by her tone, you could tell she was really sorry for what she had just said.

"Yeah well I figured Finn told you. I figured he told all of you. You have to understand Rachel; I didn't leave you all because I wanted to. I didn't leave to date Blaine. That was just an added bonus. I enrolled because I felt unsafe. I needed Dalton and I needed Blaine. I'm sorry if I hurt you along the way." Kurt finished quietly. There was a very cold air about the room. It felt uncomfortable, but not awkward. It felt very sad and depressed.

"_I'm really sorry that I called you like this Kurt. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I'll make sure I tell the others not to tell you off about dating Blaine. You two deserve each other. I hope you'll be happy."_ Rachel's words were full of sincerity, and truth. Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Rachel. It means a lot. And it's alright. No harm done, ok?"

"_Ok. But hey, I gotta go. Sorry to cut you off after ranting at you! How about you, me and Mercedes plan a little post-regional's shopping trip?"_

"Sounds good, Rachel. I'll text you later."

"_Bye, Kurt"_

"Bye, Rachel"

Kurt ended the call and sighed. He put his phone back in his pocket and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. A minute passed and Blaine finally spoke up.

"She's crazy."

**Author's Note**

**I was thinking of adding a little more emotional talk between the two, but they were about two days into their relationship, so it didn't seem all that realistic.**

**Reviews heal my foot faster!**


	8. H

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I know it has been forever since I updated… Senior Year has been a huge time crunch! I have A LOT to do before the summer comes up and I leave for college! I'm excited and nervous! These stories are a hobby, so they have to come after the mandatory stuff, so if I have time, I'll get to them as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all so much for the follows and patience! I know I have some grammar problems and I love you all that much more for looking past my sad mistakes!**

**This is just a tiny made-up drabble based off of the small scene you see in "Props". Logically, It would take place between "Asian F" and "Pot O' Gold"….**

**Read on!**

H – Halloween

"Ok, I will admit, this is turning out a lot better than I thought it would. I'm honestly a little suppressed we're not being noticed." said a very trashy looking Blaine in a sleeveless mussel shirt.

"That's because you're dating a genius. Plus, my costume is so convincing, people think I'm just a really tall girl." Responded Kurt with a swing of his hips.

Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the glee club were invited to another one of Rachel's infamous 'Train wreck Parties', but this time, it was a themed, Halloween, costume party. The two decided to walk to her house in costume, stopping by at a couple of houses to get some much needed trick-or-treating in before they got to the party.

About a week before Halloween, Kurt realized he didn't have anything to wear to the party, and he knew Blaine most likely forgot as well. Rachel, of course, demanded they must be in costume, or they would be sent home. So, they met after school at the Hudmel household to plan what they were going to wear. After a lot of bad ideas of classic couple's costumes, Blaine and Kurt gave up for a little while and decided to watch TV. They snuggled up on the couch and flipped through the channels before they ended up watching Jersey Shore. That's when Kurt got his amazing idea. They would be Snooki and The Situation.

They walked up to Rachel's front door and rang the bell. Rachel opened it and peeked out side.

"Trick or Treat, Bada Bing!" Yelled Kurt with a snap of his fingers.

"Heey, What's a guy gotta do to get a candy situation up in here, huh?" Blaine laughed in his 'I'm a tool' voice while Kurt cocked his hips to the right with a matching snooki-pout.

Rachel laughed out loud and ushered them in the house, giving each an enthusiastic hug and kiss on each cheek. She walked off to the direction of her basement with a little wobble in her step.

"The party must have already started" whispered Kurt to Blaine under his breath. He noted that Rachel already seemed a little tipsy and the party only started a half hour ago.

Kurt and Blaine also agreed that they wouldn't be drinking at all that night. After they got together, Kurt ended up spilling to Blaine how sad he felt the night of the party last year. Blaine felt guilty and he also noted that they did have school the next day, so they agreed they'd both stay sober all night. The other glee club members didn't have the same plans.

They followed Rachel downstairs and mingled with the other people until they started getting too drunk to be literate.

The party went off without a hitch. People were dancing and mingling all night. They were yelling and laughing and having a grand, drunk time. Time passed by quickly and soon, it had already been three hours.

Currently, Kurt was by himself (Blaine was in the bathroom) watching his friends get drunk.

Being one of only three people not drinking was a little awkward, so Kurt tried to start some small talk with Quinn. "Hey, where's Brittney? She usually loves a good party."

Quinn took a short sip of her extremely pink drink and responded, "She's at the airport picking up an exchange student. Apparently, Brittney's parents thought it'd be good for her to learn about other cultures."

Kurt nodded, swishing his diet coke around in his cup. "That's cool. Good for her."

Quinn hummed and rudely walked away. Kurt gave her the benefit of the doubt, because he knew (From the last party) that she was an angry drunk. Kurt huffed and took another sip.

At this point, Blaine was back from the bathroom. He walked down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"What's up Buttercup?" asked Blaine with a nudge of his shoulder.

"Not too much." Sighed Kurt. Blaine picked up on Kurt's slight annoyance and decided to call it a night.

"Want to head out? People are starting to fall asleep anyway."

Kurt perked up at this, but then looked a little worried. "Will everyone be ok alone?"

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. "I talked to Sam on the way downstairs. He's sober and doesn't need to be home. He said he'd be staying with these guys."

A cheeky smile crossed Kurt's face. Out of impulse, Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt's smile grew and he looked over at his boyfriend, grabbing his hand and walking up the stairs and out the front door.

They walked back to Kurt's house, hands swinging in between their close bodies. The crisp October air breezing over their faces, making them comfortably chilled. The silence was nice. Kurt felt content with his boyfriend and smiled to himself. Blaine looked over at Kurt and broke the silence.

"You know, you're pretty hot for a girl."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud.

**Author's Note**

**I know this isn't my best work, but it was a little rushed… sorry. **

**I love you all! Thanks for your patience!**

**Reviews are fabulous! ^_^**


End file.
